The present invention relates to a rising bracket prosthesis for implantation in a middle ear, wherein the prosthesis is mountable on a longer anvil projection.
For sound transmission in a middle ear with defective hearing small bones, several types of prostheses are known. As a replacement for the rising bracket as a rule a prosthesis is utilized, which is composed of a thick piston-shaped part with a slimmer shaft part connected to it. The shaft end is mounted on a long anvil projection. For this purpose, on the shaft end rigid coupling bodies have been used for mounting on the longer anvil projection. The known prostheses, however, frequently lead to narrowing on the long anvil projection, whereby necroses can occur. Also, due to narrowing of a supply vessel an undernourishment of the processus lentcularis can occur. An erosion of the processus lentcularis as a result can lead to the situation that the holding of the prosthesis is no longer guaranteed. Further disadvantages of the known prostheses reside in that the fixation on the long anvil projection in the stapedectomi produces high reaction of the operator.